The Twins Mother
by Sharingan000
Summary: Bella is actually Jane and Alec's birth mother who was kidnapped and turned into a vampire. Once she steps foot into the Volturi to save Edward, her children are brought back to her and she finally meets the one who was truly meant for her in a certain blond king.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twins Mother**

 **Summary:** Bella is actually Jane and Alec's birth mother who was kidnapped and turned into a vampire. Once she steps foot into the Volturi to save Edward, her children are brought back to her and she finally meets the one who was truly meant for her in a certain blond king.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight! But… TEAM JACOB!**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

I shoved Edward into the door he stepped out of. He pulled me closer, but I just pushed him away.

"Step out of the light, idiot." I growled, showing my true self. But not completely.

Truth be told, I am a powerful vampire who can copy the abilities of other vampires, a sponge. Back in the 19th century, I was known as the Cheshire cat, because before anyone, human or not, can see me I disappear. I have caught glimpses of the Volturi kings. My powers are limitless; strength, beauty, elemental control, tracking, evasion, mind reading, subjective visions, empathy, mental and physical shield, masking my scent, masking my vampire side to seem like I'm human, can learn people's gifts just by looking at them, and electrical pulses. And of course, I am masking my vampire side.

When I was human, I was married to a wealthy man and had two beautiful twin children. They're names were Jane and Alec, and I love them both, I still do. But I was kidnapped one day and left for dead before I was turned into a vampire. I do not know who my creator is because I was alone when I awoke from my transformation. And by the time I went back to look for my family, it was too late. I heard whispers say that two twin children were burned for witchcraft. They said my babies names.

And Edward? Pfft, I never loved him, I just wanted to meet other vampires and see how they live life amongst humans. But the only ones I like are Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Alice was annoying as hell and had shitty fashion sense. And Esme and Carlisle, I'm so older than them and I don't need parents.

Charlie and Renee are just old friends who I saved from a rogue vampires. They pretended to be my parents for appearances.

And that was how I ended up in Forks and "falling in love" for Edward and then ending up here saving his sorry ass. I may not love him, but I don't want him to die because he thought I was dead.

"Well well, what do we have here?" An angelic, yet masculine voice asked. I turned to see two vampires, one was about three inches taller than me and was incredibly handsome. The other was tall and muscular, about the same as Emmett.

"Nothing of your concern Demetri, Felix. And I am in no need of your assistance anymore, so we'll be going." Edward said.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. Master Aro would love to meet this lovely young lady." The shorter man, Demetri said.

I heard Edward growl at Demetri and he pulled me closer to him. But I just rolled my eyes and pushed him away easily. He looked surprised that I was so strong.

"Felix, Demetri, Mast Aro is wondering what is keeping you two so long. Oh, and there is another person." A woman with black curly hair said as she walked up to us. **(A/N: I am going to change it up a bit in this part.)**

Edward nodded curtly to her. "Chelsea." He said.

"Come everyone, let's not make a scene. After all, everyone is celebrating." Alice said as she walked in and took her scarf and glasses off her head. Felix smirked a little and handed Edward a red velvet robe.

The six of us began to walk down a series of halls that I took memory of. I could feel myself absorb another power and knew it was Chelsea.

We then came across large doors that Felix opened immediately. As soon as Alice, Edward and I walked in, all eyes were one us. Aro stood up to say something but was cut off unexpectedly by two voices.

"Mother?" I turned to see two people take off their dark hoods to reveal twins. My twins, my children from before I was turned. They looked to be fourteen and were definitely vampires, their bright red eyes staring at me.

"Jane, Alec…" I breathed, letting my glamor down and becoming a vampire again. I heard gasps, but I ignored it. Jane and Alec blurred to me and jumped on me, gathering me in a hug.

"Momma." I heard Jane whimper.

"My children… You're alive." I said, dry sobbing into their heads.

"Bella, love, get away from them! They're dangerous." Two annoying voice said. Jane, Alec and I pulled apart slightly, but they kept their hold on my arms like they did when they were children. I stood between them and glared at Edward and Alice.

"Don't. You. **DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO CULLENS! THEY ARE MY SON AND DAUGHTER! THEY WOULD NEVER HURT ME AND I WOULD NEVER HURT THEM!** " I growled at them. I knew my red eyes were now completely black with a silver irises. The silver irises indicate how powerful I am.

They flinched back in fear and kept their mouths shut.

"Amazing." Aro whispered. "May I?" He asked. I sensed his gift and saw he could read minds with one touch.

"Of course." I said, dropping my mental shield right away and letting him take my hand in his own. He did so and his eyes glazed over. I saw different emotions flash across his face; joy, sorrow, giddiness, shock, and slight fear. He let my hand go and I waited for his response.

"Magnifico…" He whispered. Taking a step back, he didn't remove his gaze from mine. "Brothers, guard members, it seems fate is on our side. We are standing in the presence of the Cheshire cat." He said. Murmurs, gasps, and whispers were heard throughout the room.

"It's so cool. Our mother is the Cheshire cat." Alec whispered to Jane. Turning to them, I wink and they smile.

"And she is more powerful than everyone in the guard." Aro added.

"How is that possible?" A captivating voice asked. I turned toward the speaker and froze seeing the most handsome man I have ever seen.

He had platinum blond hair that reached below his chin, pale yet glowing skin, and deep red eyes that contrasts to his light hair and pale skin. But I could feel a magnetic pull binding and locking itself to him and only him. I had finally found him, my mate.

"NO!" I heard a roar and then running. Before Edward could get in front of me, I turned and grabbed his throat roughly and picked up up before slamming him to the ground, causing it to crack and echo. He tried to get up, but I pushed him down on his throat with my foot, crushing his neck.

"I know what you're thinking, Cullen. You think that I am your mate and not his. But you're wrong, you were just interested in me because you couldn't read my mind and then you eventually fell in love with me thinking I was your mate. That and the blood of my human form called to you, all I was was your La Tua Cantante. So I'll say it and I'll say it now: I. Am. Not. Your. Mate. And I never will be." I growled each word. I let him go and stepped back, but I was surprised when a muscular arm wrapped around my waist. I turned and saw him, my mate.

"May I have the pleasure to know the name of my beautiful mate?" He asked, taking my hand in his own.

"Isabella, my lord." I knew he was a king, and I would call him so unless he says so.

"Isabella," He smiled a beautiful smile that made my insides melt. "You may call me Caius." He kissed my knuckles. I smiled and sunk further into him when Demetri and Felix lifted Edward off the floor. As Alice moved to him, Chelsea blurred in front of her and held her by her throat.

"Now, Edward, Alice, you have the decision to leave here unscathed without a fight and Isabella has a choice of staying here or… going with you." Aro said the last part hesitantly. Caius growled deeply and pulled me closer. I smiled and pressed the side of my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I saw the hesitation in the Cullen's eyes. And with one last longing look towards me, they walked with their tails between their legs. As soon as they were gone and out of earshot, Jane and Alec cheered, high fived and hugged me again. I had my children back and my mate now with me.


	2. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
